1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to covers for the mouthpieces of musical instruments and more specifically relates to a thermally insulating cover for the mouthpiece of a brass instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequent problem with brass instruments is keeping the mouthpiece of the instrument warm and dry in cold and wet weather conditions. Brass instruments are difficult to play when conditions are cold or wet.
Covers for the mouthpieces of instruments are known in the prior art and may take many forms, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,483 issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Petit teaches a mouthpiece for a wind instrument, and corresponding ligature and mouthpiece cover. The mouthpiece cover is designed to protect the mouthpiece from contact or injury and prevents deformation of the reed by the use of a spring device which presses the reed toward the chamber opening of the mouthpiece.
None of the prior art instrument mouthpiece covers, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a thermally insulating protective cover for the mouthpiece of brass instruments solving the aforementioned problems is desired.